The Count of Five TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: El TOC de Draco Malfoy lo hace la persona perfecta para trabajar en el nuevo departamento de Análisis de la Escena del Crimen en el Ministerio, donde tendrá que compartir una oficina con el auror Harry Potter. DRARRY. Traducción autorizada del fic de LynstHolin.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso en dA: las condiciones eran que debía ser un fic Drarry que incluyera a Theodore Nott, y que Harry o Draco tuvieran algún defecto grave. También quise crear a un Draco que fuera el polo opuesto de mi Draco en "Stray Cat" (1).

**Notas de traducción: **Hola de nuevo. Esta historia es de **LynstHolin**, una autora que acabo de descubrir, y tiene muy buenas historias, en su mayoría Dramiones. Por otro lado, me gustaría dedicar esta pequeña historia a **Comodin**, a la que le agradezco mucho sus comentarios tan lindos... :D

La historia no está tan larga pero está buena. También tiene una secuela, que apenas estoy traduciendo.

Bueno, a lo que vamos…

* * *

><p><strong>The Count of Five<strong>

Lo primero que hizo Draco Malfoy cuando llegó a su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia fue pulir las placas de los nombres en la puerta, aunque no había ninguna huella en ellas. Una decía su nombre, otra decía "Theodore Nott", y una tercera, más grande, decía "Análisis de la Escena del Crimen". Contó hasta cinco, luego atravesó el umbral y llegó a su escritorio en exactamente cinco pasos.

Antes de sentarse, pasó sus manos por su cabello para asegurarse de que estuviera arreglado, a pesar de que estaba demasiado corto como para despeinarse. Se arregló el cuello (que ya estaba bien arreglado), y cuando se sentó, jaló la parte de atrás de su túnica para que no se arrugara al sentarse.

Su escritorio estaba muy ordenado, pero lo acomodó de todas maneras, poniendo en orden las hojas de pergamino que llenaban dos bandejas marcadas "Entrada" y "Salida". Afiló cinco plumas, y las alineó sobre su escritorio junto a su tintero y secante, cuidando de que estuvieran a la misma distancia. Usó un pequeño recogedor y una escoba de mano para limpiar las virutas de las plumas, que desapareció después con un _Fregotego_.

Su compañero de oficina llegó. Theodore Nott llevaba cargando muchos pergaminos y fotografías, que arrojó sobre el escritorio de Draco.

-Creo, que nos vamos a tener que quedar hasta tarde esta noche.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí está bien. –Le dio una mirada rápida y superficial a cada pergamino y los clasificó en montones antes de ponerse a trabajar en serio.

-Toc, toc.- Draco alzó la mirada para ver a Harry Potter parado en la entrada, usando unos jeans deslavados y una sudadera con capucha. –Las cosas están más locas de lo que pensábamos. Shacklebolt quiere que ambos trabajen en mi oficina conmigo para hacer las cosas más eficientes.

Theo frunció el ceño.

-Me gusta mi oficina. Es silenciosa.

-Lo siento. Son órdenes del jefe. Mira, te ayudaré a cargar eso. Hay toneladas en mi oficina.

La oficina de Potter estaba en el mismo piso pero del otro lado del edificio del Ministerio, así que hubo tiempo suficiente para discutir lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Theo a Harry. Rebasaba a Potter por media cabeza, pero pesaba casi la mitad; se movía de forma extraña y jorobada.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, haciéndolo más desordenado de lo habitual.

-Qué no ha pasado. Ya no estamos buscando a una persona. En definitiva, es un grupo. Shacklebolt los llama "Los Carniceros de Brixton", pues es donde la mayoría de los crímenes fueron cometidos. Están intentando aprender cómo hacer Horrocruxes, y están matando muggles para hacerlo. Pero al parecer, también matar por diversión. La cantidad de información que necesitan revisar es enorme. Me sorprende que hayas durado un mes en este empleo, Malfoy. Los seis que estuvieron antes que tú no duraron más de una semana.

-Me gusta. Mantiene mi mente ocupada,- dijo Draco.

-Me dijeron que los muggles usan computadoras para hacer lo que él hace,- dijo Theo, -pero cualquier computadora que metamos al Ministerio simplemente se incendia.

-Shacklebolt dice que está contento con el trabajo que ambos han estado haciendo. Dice que en los dos meses que han pasado desde que se creó el AEC, el número de magos oscuros que han sido arrestados se ha duplicado. ¡Y ustedes sólo son dos personas!- dijo Harry.

-Lo del AEC fue idea de Nott,- dijo Draco. Hizo un gesto de asco al ver la oficina de Harry.- ¡Esto es una pocilga!

Cada superficie estaba cubierta por una capa de pergamino suelto, libros, folders, fotografías y plumas masticadas. Theo miró al rubio con diversión mientras éste se detenía para contar hasta cinco en el umbral.

-Nunca tengo tiempo para limpiar. Lo siento. Ustedes dos pueden trabajar aquí.- Harry limpió una mesa con las manos, mandando una ola de desechos directo al piso.

-Harás que a Malfoy le dé un ataque si sigues haciendo eso.

-Cállate, Nott,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa disimulada. Revisó las sillas cerca de la mesa. –_Accio _escoba, recogedor y plumero.

-¿Siempre es así?- le preguntó Harry a Theo.

-Créeme, esto es solo el principio.

Cuando el espacio de trabajo estuvo como quería, Draco se sentó (después de su rutina cabello-cuello-túnica) y alineó con precisión sus plumas, tintero y secante. Harry dejó caer una carga de pergamino sobre lo que Malfoy ya había puesto sobre la mesa, y Draco soltó un chillido.

-¡No puedes ponerlo todo en un montón grande, Potter! Tienes que clasificarlo.

-Ah. Lo siento.

Le tomó media hora a Draco el organizar las cosas. Se puso a trabajar estudiando minuciosamente los pergaminos y las fotos. Cada escena documentada estaba numerada, y el rubio escribía los detalles de las fotos y reportes en la página correspondiente de su libro numerado. Una foto de un muggle asesinado mostraba colillas de cigarro junto a los pies de la víctima, y una ventana abierta. Otra, mostraba a una bruja muerta sobre una pila de agua, con un cepillo enredado en su cabello. Cada detalle, por minúsculo que fuera, iba a los libros de Draco.

-¿En serio tenías que escribir que había un pantufla de felpa en la escena?- Harry estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de Draco.

Sorprendido, Draco brincó, dejando una mancha de tinta en la página donde estaba escribiendo. Tomó su secante para tratar de reparar el daño.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Potter! Y sí, tenía que hacerlo. Nunca sabes qué puede ayudarte a resolver el caso. Pudimos identificar al mago responsable de convertir perros en chacales por la marca de chucherías para perro con las que les daba la poción Canafera.

Draco abrió otro libro, más grande. Dio vuelta a la primera página en blanco y escribió "Pantuflas de felpa" en la parte de arriba. Debajo, escribió: "Se encontró una, color marrón con verde bosque. Caso #1168-C".

Todo el rato, Theo se quedó sentado, dándole la espalda a los otros hombros y mirando por la ventana, retorciendo sus manos de largos dedos.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Harry.

-Malfoy se encarga de los detalles. Yo veo el panorama en general. Checo los detalles que él reúne y trato de obtener patrones.

-¿Y funciona?

-Pude predecir que el Inflador Loco trataría de convertir a un muggle en un dirigible al estar en Harrod's en Nochebuena.

-¿Tú trabajaste en eso? Pudimos atraparlo antes de que sacara la varita. Entonces, ahora mismo, ¿estás trabajando?

Theo le sonrió con dificultad, mostrando sus dientes salidos.

-Estaba en eso hasta que comenzaste a preguntar.

Un hombre apuesto de tez morena se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Está listo, mon cher?

-Sí. Nott, Malfoy, iré a almorzar algo rápido con mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? Regreso en media hora.- Draco, por un momento, se quedó sorprendido, pero rápidamente enterró la nariz en su trabajo de nuevo.

…

Draco usó la red Flú para llegar a casa poco antes de las ocho, justo cuando estaban sirviendo la cena. Él y sus padres se sentaron juntos en un extremo de la enorme mesa del comedor. Lucius lo miró con impaciencia mientras llevaba a cabo su rutina para sentarse: cabello, cuello, túnica. Un elfo doméstico se ofreció para llenarle el plato, pero Draco insistió en hacerlo él mismo, asegurándose que las diferentes comidas no se tocaran entre sí. Contó hasta cinco, luego levantó un tenedor. Contó hasta cinco y tomó un pedazo de comida. Contó de nuevo hasta cinco antes de ponérsela en la boca. Luego dejó el tenedor sobre su plato al tragar.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco,- dijo suavemente.

Lucius golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que los platos saltaron y las copas con vino se derramaran.-

-¡Detén estas tonterías en este instante, Draco! Ya te he dicho lo molesto que es.- Tomó el tenedor de Draco y se lo puso en la mano, cerrando con brusquedad sus dedos alrededor del instrumento. –Solo come.

Draco se quedó sentado sin hacer nada por un rato. Metió el tenedor en un montón de brócoli, pero su mano comenzó a sacudirse mucho, no podía tomar nada de comida. Levantó su tenedor, pero su padre le detuvo la mano antes de que comenzara a contar.

-¡Lucius, ya lo superará! Es solo una fase,- dijo Narcissa, suplicante.

-Tiene veintiún años. Es hora de que se deje de puerilidades.

Draco puso los ojos como platos y comenzó a balancearse para adelante y atrás. Una vena pulsaba en su sien izquierda, y su respiración se aceleró. Su boca comenzó a temblar. Arrojando el tenedor sobre su plato, se levantó de golpe.

-He comido suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia su recámara, esperando estar fuera del alcance visual de su padre para comenzar a contar sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la escalera, puso su pie derecho en el primer escalón, y puso su izquierdo junto al otro de inmediato. Contó hasta cinco, y repitió el proceso, hasta llegar arriba. Para cuando llegó a su recámara, ya se había calmado. Se paró enfrente de su puerta y contó, luego cruzó hasta su armario dando cinco pasos. Se quitó la túnica y la colgó con cuidado, asegurándose de acomodarla para que no se arrugara. Sacó un pijama de seda con estampado, contando hasta cinco mientras se ponía el pantalón y la camisa. Caminó hacia las puertas acristaladas en dos series de cinco pasos, abriendo las blancas cortinas.

-Una, dos, tres, cuatro…- Draco comenzó a contar las estrellas del cielo invernal.

…

Harry vio a Draco y Theo llegar a la escena del crimen.

-Es otro intento de hacer un Horrocrux. No es lindo,- les dijo con una mueca.

Hermione estaba moviendo su varita con lentitud.

-Mujer. Muggle. No muy joven. Solo consigo eso. Llamaré a nuestro enlace en Escocia.

Draco tragó con dificultad mientras veía los restos de la víctima. Mientras fotografiaba la escena, contaba en voz baja. Entre cada toma, se tocaba la nariz y la barbilla. Capturó todo con la cámara: la víctima, las paredes, el suelo, el techo, cada elemento del cuarto, por pequeño que fuera.

Hermione alzó las cejas cuando vio a Draco detenerse para acomodarse el cabello por séptima vez.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- le preguntó a Theo, que estaba solo en una esquina, intentando captar todos los detalles de la escena.

-Comenzó en sexto año.

-Hay medicamentos muggles que podrían ayudarlo.

Theo se encogió de hombros y se alejó de la mujer.

…

Una botella de champán y tres copas entraron flotando a la oficina de Harry.

-¿Bebidas en el trabajo?- preguntó Theo. –Esta es otra reforma del Ministerio que apoyo de corazón.

Harry sonrió.

-Es un regalo se Shacklebolt. Gracias a su excelente trabajo, atrapamos a los siete carniceros de Brixton. Ahora mismo están en cuartos de interrogación separados incriminándose entre ellos. Azkaban está a punto de recibir más residentes permanentes.

El corcho salió volando de la botella, golpeando el cielo y destruyendo una luz. La botella se inclinó para llenar las copas. Draco tomó la suya en el aire y, después de contar hasta cinco, le dio un trago.

-Entonces, ¿nos regresaremos a nuestra oficina?

-Supongo. Pero, acabémonos el champán primero.

Muchas cosas de Draco y Theo habían ido a parar a la oficina de Harry durante el tiempo que habían estado trabajando ahí, así que Harry cargó con varias cajas una silla con ruedas y los siguió mientras se dirigían al otro extremo del Ministerio. Ahí había un barullo, y se encontraron con su camino bloqueado por una multitud de magos pululantes. El sonido de los martillos y de personas ejecutando hechizos se alcanzaba a oír a pesar del escándalo de la multitud.

Theo agarró a Arthur Weasley del brazo.

-Por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Hubo una fuga del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Es peligroso?

-Más o menos. Alguien hizo cruzas de termitas con gusarajos, y están comiéndose el Ministerio. Pero por ahora están contenidas.

-¿Termitas con gusarajos? ¿Acaso el responsable es Rubeus Hagrid?- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, Hagrid es un buen amigo mío y… oh, tienes razón. Suena como algo que solo él haría.- Los dos antiguos rivales se rieron juntos.

-Parece que nos quedaremos atrapados en tu oficina por un tiempo más, Potter,- dijo Theo.

…

El último pedazo de pergamino se fue directo a la bandeja de "Salida" de Draco. Se sentó un momento, con sus rodillas chocando una con la otra. Después se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio de Harry, que estaba repleto de desechos. Harry, que estaba inclinado sobre su silla leyendo una novela barata con sus grandes pies con botas sobre una mesa de centro, veía a Draco con curiosidad mientras el rubio comenzaba a ordenar el desastre. Después de cuatro capas, Draco se topó con un sándwich cubierto de moho dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

-¡Agh!

-Me preguntaba dónde se había quedado.

El escritorio estuvo limpio y organizado en dos horas. Draco echó un vistazo por todo el cuarto.

-Podrías hacerle como Nott e irte a casa a descansar, ¿sabes?,- dijo Harry.

Draco hizo un gesto.

-No quiero.- Comenzó a abrir los cajones de un gabinete. -¿Cómo es que encuentras algo aquí dentro?

-En realidad, no lo hago.

-Alfabetiza. Es una habilidad útil.

…

La bandeja de "Entrada" de Draco estaba vacía para las diez de la mañana, y la oficina estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada. Sacó una lima de uñas y se puso a trabajar en las suyas, aunque no había mucho qué limar. Harry frunció el ceño al ver sangre en una de las yemas del rubio. Se acercó por detrás, a su derecha, tirando algunos libros de una repisa.

-Oops.

Draco se levantó de su silla y levantó los libros, asegurándose de acomodarlos por materia y autor. Sentándose de nuevo, ordenó:

-¡Gilly, corte de cabello!- Un elfo doméstico apareció con tijeras, una navaja, un peine y un vaso con agua.

-¿Corte de cabello? No tienes nada de cabello qué cortar.- Harry se veía divertido.

El elfo doméstico saltó sobre la mesa y, después de mojar el cabello de su amo, comenzó a cortar con las tijeras, sin que se notara cambio alguno. Gilly tomó la navaja y le rasuró la parte de atrás del cuello y alrededor de sus orejas, luego limpió los pequeños trozos de cabello con un encantamiento desvanecedor. Ahora Draco estaba casi calvo, lo que hacía que sus ojos grises se vieran increíblemente grandes en su cara.

-Te ves como un pájaro bebé,- dijo Harry.

-Al menos no le veo como si un gato hubiera escupido una bola de pelo sobre mi cabeza.

Riéndose, Harry alzó la mano y se tocó su alborotado cabello.

-¿En serio se ve tan mal?

-Existe un invento llamado peine. Deberías aprender a usar uno.- Draco tomó el peine que Gilly había traído consigo y avanzó hacia Harry.

-¿Me va a doler?

-Posiblemente.- Draco comenzó a pasar el peine por los mechones de cabello negro, y se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre pensé que tu cabello se sentiría como paja, pero es muy suave en realidad.- Draco comenzó a peinarlo de nuevo.

Harry sentía los párpados pesados.

-Mmmm. No duele para nada, a decir verdad. Eres bueno para esto.- Tenía una cara como de perro al que le están rascando el vientre.

Theo se detuvo en la entrada, alzó una ceja, y se retiró en silencio.

…

Harry alzó la mirada cuando Draco se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su oficina. El rubio fue interrumpido en su conteo por un montón de corazones rosas que iban y venían sin rumbo fijo.- ¡Este lugar se ha vuelto loco!- Un corazón se metió a su nariz, provocando que estornudara.

-Deberías haber visto cómo se veía un mes antes de Navidad. Alguien insistió en poner un pesebre con animales vivos. La gente de aquí tiende a irse a los extremos cuando son días festivos. ¿Te gustan las renovaciones de tu oficina?

-No están mal. Pero aún apesta a gusarajo.- Draco acomodó el lugar y luego sacó de su túnica un peine y se puso a trabajar con Harry. –Y la secretaria que nos asignaron no hace nada más que preocuparse por no tener una cita para el día de San Valentín. Nott amenaza con coser su boca para que se calle.

-Es muy, muy importante tener una cita el día de San Valentine, ¿sabes? Es de vida o muerte.

-Al parecer sí. Supongo que tú saldrás con Alain.

-Se regresó a Montreux.

-Oh, lo siento.- Draco pasó el peine por la gruesa cabellera de Harry. –Tal vez podría arreglarte una cita con mi secretaria para que deje de lloriquear.

-Mujer. No es mi tipo. De seguro tú tienes una cita, siendo un tipo atractivo.

-Eso suena sospechosamente seductor.

Harry giró la cabeza para poder ver la cara de Draco.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

-¿Tú, salir conmigo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo soy yo, y tú eres tú, y tenemos un pasado.

-El pasado es pasado. Hoy es hoy.

-¿Se supone que eso debía ser profundo, Potter?

-Tal vez. Pero, en serio, ¿por qué no sales conmigo?

-¿Por qué querrías salir conmigo?

-Como ya dije, eres atractivo, en una forma muy a lo "Amo y señor". Y cuando haces esa cosa con tu túnica antes de sentarte, puedo ver el lindo trasero que tienes.

El comentario hizo que Draco se riera de la sorpresa.

-¡Acoso sexual en el trabajo, Potter! Pero, honestamente, ya nadie quiere salir conmigo. Era atractivo cuando me portaba como un idiota, pero ahora que estoy medio loco…

-Hermione me dijo que esas cosas que haces, lo de contar y todo eso, te mantienen cuerdo.

Las manos de Draco se detuvieron, y miró al techo.

-Una mujer muy inteligente, esa Granger.- Comenzó a peinar de nuevo, y los ojos verdes de Harry se medio cerraron de placer.

-Oh, vamos. No puedes decirme que aún vienes aquí a jugar con mi cabello solo porque no puedes encontrar nada mejor qué hacer.

Un Cupido con el cabello rizado y cubierto con satín rosa voló dentro de la oficina, lanzando pequeñas flechas que se estrellaban contra las paredes. Draco maldijo al esquivar uno de sus proyectiles.

-Dispara flechas reales. ¡Qué jodidamente genial!

Harry sacó su varita y usó una débil maldición eléctrica; El Cupido chilló y voló lejos del lugar, mientras perdía la mitad de sus plumas en las alas.

-Entonces, día de San Valentín. ¿Es una cita?

-Has visto lo que hago cuando como. ¿Quieres que te vean en público conmigo cuando hago eso?

-No me molesta.

-El Día de San Valentín es mañana. Nunca conseguirás una reservación para un restaurante decente tan tarde.

Harry se rió.

-Soy el Niño que Vivió, ¿recuerdas? No necesito reservaciones.

-Soy un Malfoy, y espero que sea un muy buen restaurante.- Draco tenía las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te gustan los mariscos? ¿Qué te parece el Kraken House?

-Ése está bien.

-¿Ya terminaron?- Theo dijo desde la entrada. –En verdad tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Alguien convirtió una guardería de niños pequeños en…- Un Cupido pasó volando, pellizcando su nariz.- En esto. Vamos, Malfoy, Potter, ¡ayúdenme a atraparlo!

Draco trató de agarrar al Cupido, pero solo terminó rompiéndole un pedazo de satín rosa. Harry soltó un aullido y se agachó mientras una flecha rozaba su oreja izquierda. El Cupido se elevó hasta el techo, disparando más flechas. Los tres hombres terminaron refugiándose bajo la mesa, juntos, hasta que Hermione los rescató. Durante todo eso, Draco no necesitó contar nada. Era un comienzo.

* * *

><p>(1) Esta es otra historia de LynstHolin, que se ve muy interesante. Involucra a un Draco gótico.<p>

Sí, les dejaré un adelanto de la secuela:

_Respiración asustada. El sonido de las cuerdas al frotarse. El crujir de una tabla._

_-Uno dos tres cuatro cinco, uno dos tres cuatro cinco, uno dos tres cuatro cinco.- Su respiración se aceleró al escuchar los pasos de alguien, moviéndose hacia la puerta de la celda. La puerta se abrió y las velas fueron encendidas. Draco gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_-Aquí está, justo como lo describí,- dijo la mujer._

Adigium21


	2. Capítulo 2

A los que siguen esta historia:  
>La secuela de "The Count of Five" ya está en mi perfil.<p>

Les dejo aquí otro adelanto:

Draco cambió su peso de un pie a otro, con aspecto irritable, mientras el cigarrillo que sostenía ardía.

-Alguien tan bonita como tú no debería estar sola, -dijo un mago ebrio, tratando de pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

-¡Aléjate!- Draco empujó al hombre. El ebrio le dijo un improperio y se alejó tambaleándose. Dos minutos después, otro ebrio lo repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- El hombre lo llamó de la misma manera que el anterior. -¡Siquiera intenta ser original! - gritó Draco mientras el otro se iba. Su voz se oía un poco ronca, pero definitivamente sonaba de mujer.


End file.
